dance me!
by olsson99
Summary: Ally and Trish is going to a clube named TRIX. Ally starts dancing with a hot blondie and lets just say their up for some fun together ;) it's a two-shot and I hope that you can read my other story sweet suger. rated M
1. Chapter 1

Allys POV:

"Ally! let's get ready for the club. I really wanna go out and do something tonight" I hear Trish yell from her room. "okey, just chill want ya! I'm gonna get ready and then we can go" I yell back at her and I can almost feel how happy she got. "yeay. now get your cute butt in to the shower and I will pickk out your outfit" I sight and do what she told me. 15 minutes later I walked in to my room and saw my outfit on my bed, I picked it up and looked at it. It was a really short shorts, they were white and then I look at the black crope top and down on the floor to see my black high-heels. I put on the outfit and I gotta say I look pretty damn hot! I curled my brown hair and but on some make-up. I walked to Trish room to find her in a blue knee-length dress with matching blue shoes. She looked beautiful. "Trish you look amazing!" "thank you chica. you do know you look super hot right?!" she say while smiling big at me. "yeah I know, you did a really good job" I say hugging her. "now lets go, I wanna go to the club" Trish looked shocked at me. "wait Ally Dawson wanna go to the club? good this most be the best day of me life" She say and walked past me and out on the street, I followed her close behind.

~Time Skip~ (At the club) NOBODYS POV:

Ally and Trish walked inside the club and right to the bar, Trish got a glas of wine and Ally got a beer. When they were sitting at the bar talking about everything there song started playing and they got up and walked over to the dance floor. they starded dancing and Ally was dancing pretty damn sexy and that made a blond guy look at her. Ally and Trish keep to the next song too.

Astins POV:

It's Friday night and I take Dez to a club called TRIX. When we get into the club, the song Timber was playing and I know that the song is making alot of peopel dance, I'll look over to the dance floor and I see a brown-haired girl dancing. Damn she daced sexy. I could feel myself get harder every second I looked at her, but I coulden't stop looking. I looked at her while she was moving her hip and spun around. Her shorts was really short and you could see a red bra under her black crope top. I just wanted to see her naked feel her. God she was so fucking sexy. I looked over to my red-haired friend "hey Dez I'm gonna go dancing" "okey, see ya tomorrow bro" "and what is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "ooh nothing. but we all know that I will be following a girl home and you will take a girl to our place" he say walking away from me. "okey, lets go dance with that girl" I say to myself making my way to her. I started to dance close to her and I can see that she is looking at me.

Nobody POV:

Ally starts dancing closer to Austin and when she is so close they touch Austin take a grip around her hip and press her body to his. Ally is face to Austin and she is starting to roll her hip against him, he moaned and Ally smiled because she made him moan. Ally looked at the hot beach blond haired gut infron of her, she didn't think she just crushed her lips against his and kissed him. Austin kissed back and soon he was attacking her neck and made her moan in pleasure. 10 minutes had gone by quikly and they were still kissing, sucking and rubbing against each other. they wanted to fuck each other so badly. Austin breaked their kiss and looked at the sexy girl infont of him.

"your or mine?" he said. "yours" and then he kissed her one last time before they left the club... togheter

_please reviewe and tell me what you think and what you want to happend when they have sex!_

_love ya all!_


	2. Chapter 2

~timeskip / At Austin~

nobodys POV:

As fast as the door to Austin's house close he starts undress her then he undress him self. he look up at Ally's naked body and he can feel him self get a bonner, he was hard .really hard. Austin knew that Ally would be really wet so without thinking twise he pressed his dick inside of her and started going faster and harder and Ally yelling his name, moaning and panting.

"Austin fater please" she yell "OH GOD!" "Austin I'm gonna cum" she moaned right before she cum with his dick still in her super wet pussy. right after she cum Austin cum inside of her. she screamed in pleasure. the room was still full of moaning and screaming. after the screaming died austin kissed the top of her head and then both of them fell a sleep.

~timeskip next morning~

Austins POV:

i woke up in the morning and I see a beautiful girl infront of me. I remember that her name is Ally and that she is great in bed. I got out of bed and walked to the shower. i strpped of my boxers and then steped in to the shower.

after 10minutes in a hot shower I feel two arms around me. i turn around to find ally. naked. omg I wanna fuck her now!

"you were gone when i woke up, do you want me to leave or are we up for another rond?" Ally say smiling with something i see as lust. did she wanted to stay, of course she wanted. she wouldent asked otherwise.

"I want you to stay. and I'm up for another rond right here right now. do you wanna fuck with me in the shower?" i say smirking and touch her. "i'm up for anything"she say smirking back at me. ally is now going down on her knees and take my rock hard dick in her mouth and starts sucking and liking. my moaning feeled the bathroom and the pleasure waas so big. " Ally I'm gonna cum" I say/yell.

Allys POV:

i woke up i the morning and Austin was not in bed. i hear the shower and i walked in to the bathroom, stripped of my underwears and jumped in to the shower. I put my arms around him and move closer. Austin turns around and look at me.

"you were gone when i woke up, do you want me to leave or are we up for another rond?" I ask him with a smirk on my face.

"I want you to stay. and I'm up for another rond right here right now. do you wanna fuck with me in the shower?" Austin say smirking and touch me. "i'm up for anything"I say smirking back at him. I is now going down on my knees and take Austins rock hard dick in my mouth and starts sucking and liking. his moaning feeled the bathroom and the pleasure waas so big. " Ally I'm gonna cum" Austin say/yell.

he cum all over my face and i licked it up. God he made me feel good!

_i hope you liked this very short story. and btw i will update sweet suger soon. this week the next chapter will be up and everything will be great. okey? good :3_

_love ya! 3_


End file.
